


wild child

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Physical Abuse, Running Away, homeless teenager, living in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Severus runs away the summer after 5th year.





	wild child

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #22 on pillowfort.

_It almost feels like a fairy tale._ He thought that morning as he woke up. Truly, with the canopy of leaves above him, light only slightly flitting through, he could feel magic in the air. Living in the forest seemed surreal at times. But then again, being a homeless runaway seemed surreal all the time.

Ever since he ran away, he'd felt confused and a little bit scared. The world somehow seemed bigger and colder. More alien.

Even so, he was thriving.

His days were spent scouring and scavenging for food but, at least he got to eat more often than not. No one hit him. His ribs stayed uncracked an his face stayed unbruised. The only thing that ever interrupted his sleep was squirrels.

And he had some very good crow friends.

He didn't let himself think about Hogwarts. Didn't allow himself to question what would happen when he showed up, one pair of dirty, tattered robes, his wand, and nothing else in hand. But he was determined to go back.

And now that he found courage to break away from his parents, Potter and his gang didn't stand a chance. Just let them dare touch him again!

And Lily-


End file.
